


Back to Normal

by Set_WingedWarrior



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Personal Trainer!Yang, Rating May Change, personal trainer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: When Adam pushed Blake to start training at the gym, claiming it would fix all of her problems, she believed him. And, eventually, he was right; just not in the way she expected.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 30
Kudos: 97





	Back to Normal

Blake took a deep breath, gripping tight to the strap of her bag.

She could do it. For Adam, for _them_.

She took one last breath and stepped inside through the automatic doors. A young energetic girl greeted her at the reception “Hi! How can I help you?”

“Hi, I was thinking about subscribing to a gym membership.”

“Well, you clearly came to the right place!” the girl jokingly opened her arms, making Blake smile “So, is there anything in particular you were thinking about? A course or something? Did you do some research already or do you need me to explain our options to you?” she asked, already bringing out a paper with a summary of what their place offered.

“Actually, I was hoping to get a private training with a personal trainer, if that’s alright?”

“Of course!” the girl quickly typed something on her computer “There’s one of our trainers with a spare hour right now if you want to meet her. She will also show you around, and if you don’t think she’s the best suited person for you we can schedule a meeting with someone else, no pressure!”

Blake didn’t expect her visit to go this far, and instinctively brought her hand to her forearm, over the sleeve, and held tightly.

That meeting wasn’t in her plans, but it would save her some time. It would be good, right?

“Okay, thanks.” Blake answered softly after some hesitation.

Not minding even a little bit, the girl just cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled from her station “Hey Yang! There’s someone for you!”

“Ruby!” a nearby door opened slightly violently, revealing a beautiful and fit blonde-haired woman. She wore a tank top with the words “PERSONAL TRAINER” written on it that showed off her muscular arms. “How many times did I tell you not to scream!” The younger girl just gave her a cheeky smile, making the blonde bring a hand over her forehead and sigh.

The interaction made Blake giggle; the two of them must’ve been close.

The blonde turned to face her “Hi, I’m Yang.” She introduced herself to her new potential client, offering her hand “Sorry for Ruby, she’s just very… excitable.”

“Noted” Blake answered with an amused smile and shook it “I’m Blake.”

“Well Blake, let me show you around, and then we can talk in my office okay?” she gallantly opened the door to let her go in first and the tour began.

Yang immediately showed herself as an easy-going person. She showed her all the machines, the free body sections, the changing rooms, and answered all of her questions with a smile, even the stupid ones.

She often stopped by to say hi to fellow colleagues and clients alike who were working out, showing to be in a friendly relationship even with people she wasn’t personally training. She did all of that without ever leaving Blake behind, showing herself friendly but also respectful of her personal space. She was particularly grateful for that.

Blake decided that she liked her.

When everything was showed and said, they went back in her office to discuss more private matters.

The room was simple, just a table with a couple of chairs, some basic medical equipment aside to deal with minor injuries and to check your training progresses both. There was one shelf with a few books, mostly about healthy training and eating habits Blake assumed.

“So… why do you want to train now?” the blonde asked, leaning on her ‘desk’ “What is your goal? What would you like to achieve?”

“Well, I didn’t do anything in a while and I thought it would be good to get back in shape, lose some weight and start a healthier lifestyle.” She explained “Actually, it was my boyfriend’s idea.” She continued, lightly stroking her left arm. Yang narrowed her eyes a bit but said nothing.

“I see… so you’re planning on something casual?”

“Casual but steady, yeah.”

Yang scribbled something down on a piece of paper “Alright then. Now I’ll need to ask you a few medical questions in order to make your training plan okay?” Blake nodded “Good. By the way, before we start, I also teach self-defense. If you’re interested, I can add it to our training plan.”

“I…” the black-haired woman looked puzzled while trying to come up with an answer.

Should’ve she accepted? She wasn’t sure. Would that be useful? Knowing how to defend yourself was hardly a useless skill to have. But what would Adam say about it?

The thought of him, his possible reaction to be precise, settled her decision “I don’t think that will be necessary, thanks.”

Yang shrugged her shoulders and went on with the interview. Then when she was satisfied with the information she got, she passed on the subscription.

“…and that’d be all!” Yang said after Blake signed the contract “You can pay at the front desk next time you come if you need to.” The new member nodded “Good. So, when would you like to start? I have a free spot tomorrow if you’d-“

“No!” Blake abruptly cut her off, startling the blonde with the sudden raise of voice. Blake anxiously jerked back “I-I mean” she tried to recollect herself “This week is actually pretty terrible for me… is it okay if we just start next week instead?”

“No problem.” The two signed the appointment in their respective calendars, then sat up as Yang walked her to the exit “See you next week Blake!” Yang said her goodbye with a beaming smile. Blake answered with lower voice and a shy wave of her hand before heading out.

As she sat down in her car, Blake gripped on the wheel and took another deep breath, taking her time before even putting her keys in. She rolled her sleeves up, revealing various bruises and gently stroked them. A fresher one made her hiss a little bit.

“You’re doing the right thing and it will get better. _We_ will get better. Just give him some time.” She told herself through the mirror “Everything will go back to normal.”

The reflection of her eyes didn’t seem as certain.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it comes, the Personal Trainer!AU nobody asked for! This is actually one of the very first AUs that came up to my mind after joining the fandom (so months ago); I don't know why it took me so long to actually start working on it.   
> Anyway, all chapters and events are plotted, I just need to complete the actual writing. I can't say when I'll start posting the proper chapters honestly, but I can assure you that when I will they will come out regularly. 
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoyed this little prologue! Feel free to drop a comment and tell me what you think about it if you feel like it.   
> And, most importantly, thanks for reading! See you soon! :)


End file.
